To Where You Are
by Fancy Face
Summary: Duncan wishes he could be with Tess after she is killed. Song fic.


****

Author's Notes: This will be my first Highlander fic. I've written tons of Highlander fics but never got the nerves to post them. The fic takes place after the episode: "The Darkness". I'm sure this plot has been used before but bear with me.

As always, I don't own a thing! Darn it! Believe me if I owned Highlander, I would have brought Richie back to life… *Ahem* Sorry, rant moment. Anyway: Reviews are welcomed. Flames will be laughed at.

****

Bated by: Showndra Ridge (FF.N userid= 32968)

****

To Where You Are:

By: Fancy Face

"Hey sweetheart," Duncan said as he knelt down in front of a tombstone that was in the local cemetery.

With one of his hands, Duncan traced the engraving of the name that was placed on the tombstone. The name read simply: 'Tessa Noel', she had been his fiancée.

__

Who can say for certain

Maybe you're still here

I feel you all around me

Your memories so clear...

There were so many memories they had shared. Duncan loved Tess more then anything in this world. She didn't deserve to die, he thought. Not Tess.

__

Deep in the stillness

I can hear you speak

You're still an inspiration

Can it be

That you are mine

Forever love

And you are watching over me from up above...

Now, Duncan had, had many lovers in the past, but no of them were like Tess. She knew what he was and she still loved him. Oh there were times that she hated the fact he was an immortal, but other times she didn't mind it.

__

Fly me up to where you are

Beyond the distant star

I wish upon tonight

To see you smile

If only for awhile to know you're there

A breath away's not far

To where you are...

Staring at her grave, Duncan couldn't help but hate himself. It was his fault that she was dead. Well, he didn't actually kill her but he still blamed himself for her death. Tess had gotten killed by a punk kid. He had shot her because she didn't have her purse on her. Tess wasn't the only one who had gotten shot. Richie got shot as well, but he had woken up an immortal.

Sometimes Duncan wished that it had been the other way around, but then took that wish back. Immortality was a curse not a gift. Watching loved ones, like Tess, die was the price of Immortality. All though, at night, he couldn't help but dream of what it would have been like if she had awoken as an immortal. At least they could have been together right now.

__

Are you gently sleeping

Here inside my dream

And isn't faith believing

All power can't be seen...

"If only I had been there," said Duncan. "If I had been there I could have protected you..."

__

As my heart holds you

Just one beat away

I cherish all you gave me everyday

'Cause you are mine

Forever love

Watching me from up above...

He knew he couldn't change the past. Duncan was just glad that he had Tess in his life as long as he did. He just hated the fact that he could no longer see her or touch her. She was with the angels now.

__

And I believe

That angels breathe

And that love will live on and never leave...

'At least you are at a better place', thought Duncan. I just wish I could be with you but I know that I can't.

__

Fly me up

To where you are

Beyond the distant star

I wish upon tonight

To see you smile

If only for awhile

To know you're there

A breath away's not far

To where you are...

Duncan continued to talk to Tess, but a few minutes later he stopped. He looked at his watch. It was getting late.

"Didn't know it was getting this late." Duncan said, getting up. He didn't take his eyes off the tombstone. "I guess I should get going Tess, even though I don't want to." he continued. "Don't worry though. I'll come back tomorrow. Goodbye love."

Duncan left the graveyard. Before he left, he couldn't help but feel Tess' presence. He smiled. Tess couldn't be with Duncan physically, but she lived within his heart. Forever.

__

I know you're there

A breath away's not far

To where you are...

****

Fin

[Song: To Where You Are, By: Josh Groban]

****

Author's Notes: This is probably not one of my best fics, but I wanted to write a fic using Josh's song because it's so beautiful. I thought Highlander mixed perfectly with it. Anyway: I know I should probably added a few memories in here but I couldn't because I never got to see all of the Highlander: The TV Series. I've only watched some eppys that I have on tape, and it's only a few from the first season. Well, I guess that's it. Just let me know how I did. Until next time.


End file.
